This invention relates to the attachment of clothes dryers to exhaust pipes positioned behind the dryer within a framed wall. More particularly this invention relates to a quick, reliable and convenient method and apparatus for connecting a dryer to an exhaust pipe in a wall, behind the dryer.
According to both Fridgidaire and Amana Company representatives more than 50% of service work on dryers relates to vent problems. Dryers are typically connected to a dryer exhaust pipe in the wall behind them with a short length of flexible and elongating hose. A typical hose comprises a spiralling wire which is tightly covered with a plastic tube. One end of the hose is received over a vent pipe perpendicularly extending from the rear side portion of the dryer. The other end of the hose is received over and tightened on the exhaust pipe extending perpendicularly from the wall behind the dryer. Both ends of the hose must be squeezed and banded around the pipes to maintain their position on the pipes and prevent air leakage.
One source of problems is that the vent pipe in the dryer does not usually axially align with the exhaust pipe in the wall. The pipes are typically 4xe2x80x3 in diameter and consequently, the dryer should be spaced more than 4xe2x80x3 from the wall if the hose is required to run along the wall between the dryer and the wall. Most homeowners find such a large spacing unacceptable.
Another source of problems is lack of side access to the rear of the dryer. This commonly occurs when the dryer is positioned in a lateral space nominally wider than the dryer; for example when the dryer is positioned between cabinets or alongside another appliance such as a washing machine. When in this common arrangement, it is necessary to space the dryer about 3xe2x80x3 away from the wall and then jump over the dryer or counter into the space behind the dryer to connect and band both ends of the elongating hose. When the dryer is pushed back between the counters, the 3xe2x80x3 length of hose may twist and bend, largely cutting off airflow therethrough. The dryer hose may be similarly twisted when the dryer is partially removed and replaced for cleaning or repair.
A dryer hose may also be partially closed if it is misaligned or pulled over an electrical supply cord. Whenever a dryer hose is partially closed there is an increased risk of fire. There is also a loss of drying efficiency. A quicker, more reliable and convenient method of connoting a dryer to the exhaust pipe is needed.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a quicker, safer, more reliable and more convenient way of connecting a dryer to an exhaust pipe extending from a wall therebehind. It is an object of this invention to disclose a method and apparatus which will eliminate the problem of a dryer hose twisting or otherwise being squeezed so that airflow therethrough is partially or substantially reduced thereby reducing dryer efficiency and possibly causing fire. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose an apparatus and method which will allow a dryer to be connected to a dryer pipe in a wall therebehind when the two pipes are substantially out of axial alignment, without requiring the dryer to be substantially spaced from the wall. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose an apparatus and method which will facilitate cleaning around and repair of a dryer particularly when the dryer is closely spaced between cabinets or other appliances. It is a final object of this invention to disclose an apparatus and method which will substantially reduce the number of service calls required by dryer owners.
One aspect of this invention provides for an apparatus to facilitate connection of a dryer having an vent pipe extending from a rear side portion thereof, to an exhaust pipe extending outwardly from a wall, comprising: a pan portion having a bottom side portion having a peripheral edge portion and a lateral sidewall connected around and extending away from the peripheral edge portion and an inner side of the bottom portion; said lateral sidewall adapted to laterally and resiliently compress; and, a short tubular section having one end portion adapted to fit closely together with the dryer vent pipe, and an opposite end portion extending through and connected to the outer side of the bottom portion of the pan portion. When the short tubular section is fitted closely around the dryer vent pipe, the dryer may be pushed rearwardly laterally and resiliently compressing the sidewall of the pan portion against the wall surrounding the exhaust pipe therein.
A method of connecting a vent pipe on a dryer to an exhaust pipe in a wall comprises the following steps: providing a connection apparatus as described above; closely fitting the short tubular section around the dryer vent pipe; and, pushing the dryer rearwardly against the wall axially compressing the sidewall around the exhaust pipe therein. A preferred method additionally provides the step of axially twisting the apparatus on the dryer vent pipe to ensure the enclosure of the exhaust pipe in the wall when the dryer is pushed rearwardly; and, screwing the apparatus to the dryer to ensure connection thereto in correct position is maintained.